Malditas Hormonas
by mary-loki
Summary: Con sus hormonas revolucionadas, Toushiro hace algo que nunca creyó hacer. Ni tampoco ella. "-¿Y si tú ganas?- le preguntó Karin. -Me besarás- le dijo él" Toushiro x Karin. One-Shot.


**Holaa! Bueno... este es mi primer One Shot de Bleach y de ésta pareja =) Espero que sea de su agrado y les guste! Los dejo leer...**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. **

* * *

Ya había pasado poco más de 2 años desde la última vez que había estado allí, en aquella ciudad tan problemática. Ya hacía 2 años desde la última vez que la había visto a _ella_. A su amiga humana, como ella se hacía llamar a sí misma. _Su amiga_. Claro, se refería a ella misma como su primera – y única, según él – amiga _humana_ hacía 4 años, a los 11 años de edad, pero a partir de los 12 – casi 13 – años, ya no podía referirse a ella misma como su _amiga humana_, porque ya no era humana. O al menos no lo era completamente.

Ahora era toda una Shinigami. No estaba muerta, no, claro que no. Seguía viva, pero ahora era como él. O algo así. No estaba muerta, pero era una Shinigami, una Shinigami Sustituta, al igual que su hermano mayor, Ichigo. Había pedido a Urahara, aquél hombre loco de vestimenta y personalidad rara, que la convirtiera en Shinigami. Y no había resultado muy difícil ya que lo llevaba en su sangre. Su hermano era Shinigami y uno muy fuerte, y su padre también era un Shinigami, y no solo eso, si no que un _Capitán_ Shinigami. Una sonrisa, pequeñísima, apareció en su rostro al recordar la expresión de la pelinegra al saber que su padre era un ex-Shinigami y una mueca de dolor – no por él, si no por Isshin – ante el recuerdo de la pelinegra a la edad de 12 años, golpeando a su padre y acusándolo por no habérselo dicho antes.

Con pasos lentos, los manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans y con los ojos cerrados, se dirigió al parque donde Karin jugaba soccer.

Ya no era el mismo niño con apariencia de niño de primaria. _Por suerte_, pensó para sus adentros. Había crecido y estaba a la altura de Ichigo, su cabello había crecido, estaba más largo, pero no por eso dejaba de estar parado, desafiando a la gravedad, como si se hubiera puesto quién-sabe-cuánto de gel para cabello. Sus ojos seguían siendo de un intenso color turquesa, siempre mostrando frialdad e inexpresividad.

Había sido enviado a Karakura, no solo para destruir los Hollows que aparecían de a grandes grupos y cada vez más poderosos. No, no solo para eso, ya que él estaba seguro de que Karin sería capaz de vencerlos por ella misma. No, también había sido enviado por Yamamoto-soutaicho para cumplir cierta misión y que incluía a su pelinegra amiga.

Llegó al parque y lo observó desde la colina en donde se encontraba. Se apoyó en la barandilla que había, desde donde siempre miraba el atardecer. Aquél atardecer que le traía varios recuerdos.

Sintió su presencia en el parque y estaba seguro de que ella había sentido la suya ya que vio que lo había mirado de soslayo y vio la pequeña sonrisa aparecer en su rostro.

La observó bien. Había crecido bastante en aquellos dos años en los que no la había visto. Su cabello estaba más largo. Ya no le llegaba hasta los hombros como recordaba, ahora le llegaba hasta poco más arriba de la cintura y estaba recogido en una coleta alta con unos mechones de pelo rebeldes que caían alrededor de su rostro. Había ganado varias curvas y tenía buen físico. _Por el soccer será_, pensó él.

Las calzas – que le llegaban hasta unos 6 o 7 centímetros por encima de las rodillas – dejaban ver sus largas y bien formadas piernas. No podía dejar de mirarlas. No podía dejar de verla a _toda_ ella.

Sintió sus mejillas calentarse. _Malditas hormonas de adolescente_. Pensó con el ceño fruncido. ¡Él no era ningún adolescente! Podría aparentar serlo, pero no lo era. Para nada. Él había pasado esa etapa hacía muchísimos años atrás. Pero igualmente, nunca había tenido esos problemas con sus hormonas. Nunca hasta ahora. Su ceño fruncido se profundizó. _Todo es su culpa_, dijo haciendo un mohín mentalmente. Claro, nunca se atrevería a hacer uno en otro lado que no fuera su subconsciente. Escuchó muy dentro de él la risa burlona de Hyorinmaru, su zanpakutoh.

No había notado que ella ya había acabado su práctica y que se encontraba junto a él hasta que ella colocó su mano sobre su hombro, sobresaltándolo. La miró con el ceño levemente fruncido. Lo había sorprendido.

Ella lo saludó.

-¿Decides visitarme por fin, eh, enano de primaria?- le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. _Hermosa_, pensó y al escucharse se abofeteó mentalmente. ¡Pero qué estaba pensando! Luego captó las palabras que ella le había dicho '_enano de primaria'_. ¡Él no era ningún enano de primaria! Varias venas sobresalieron en su sien. Su mirada parecía lanzarle dagas a ella. _Lástima que no sea así_, pensó con enfado.

-¡No soy un enano de primaria!- le reclamó- Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy mucho más alto que tú- le espetó, arrogante. Ella tan solo sonrió ladinamente. Eso le molestó más aún.

-No me importa que seas una cabeza más alto que yo, para mí siempre serás un enano de primaria- dijo enfatizando las últimas palabras. Le encantaba molestar a Toushiro. Era uno de sus pasatiempos. Lo había extrañado – no solo al pasatiempo, sino a él también, especialmente a él, aunque nunca lo admitiría - . Sintió un leve sonrojo asomarse en su rostro y al parecer él también ya que le sonrió con picardía, aunque no hizo comentario alguno.

Ella decidió cambiar el tema.

-Aún no respondes a mi pregunta Toushiro- le dijo ella.

-¿Ya no soy más un enano de primaria, eh?- preguntó él, alzando una ceja. Ella enarcó también una ceja como diciendo '_¿Quieres que te llame así?_' así que decidió no mencionarlo y respondió a su pregunta.- No, no he venido a visitarte a ti, Karin- respondió desviando su vista hacia el atardecer, pero no sin notar el destello de decepción que apareció en su rostro. Eso le hacía feliz, no sabía por qué. Al parecer ella quería ser la razón de su visita. Una pequeña sonrisa, que pasó totalmente desapercibida por la Kurosaki, afloró en su rostro.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- le preguntó. Él volvió a mirarla y aquél destello de decepción había desaparecido y había sido reemplazado por uno de curiosidad.

-Una misión- respondió el simplemente y luego dirigió su vista al parque. Recordó los momentos en que jugó con Karin al soccer. Era un deporte que le llamó la atención y que le gustaba. Tal vez podría jugar ese día un uno a uno con Karin. _Tal vez_, pensó.

-¿Qué misión?- preguntó. Una vena apareció en el rostro de Toushiro. ¿Por qué hacía tantas preguntas? Ella sabía que le molestaba que lo interrogaran. Volvió a mirarla con un semblante indiferente.

-No es de tu incumbencia- le dijo secamente. Ella hizo un mohín y a él le pareció completamente adorable. _¿Qué? ¿Adorable? ¡¿Pero qué rayos me pasa?!_, se preguntó histérico. Volvió a escuchar la risa de Hyorinmaru en su interior y luego su grave voz. _Te gusta, Hitsugaya-kun, eso es lo que te pasa_, le respondió el dragón de hielo. _¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás completamente equivocado! A mi no me gusta Karin, ella tan solo es mi…amiga_, reprendió a su zanpakutoh. _Pero tu quieres más que solo eso_, le susurró el dragón antes de desaparecer por completo. Él suspiró.

¿Tendría razón Hyorinmaru? ¿Le gustaría Karin? ¿Quería que fueran algo más que amigos?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Karin quien le hablaba y agitaba su mano delante de su rostro. La escuchaba demasiado cerca. Más de lo normal. Se giró hacia ella.

-¡Oi, Toushiro! ¿Me escuchas o no?- dijo Karin y luego se dio cuenta de cuan cerca estaban sus rostros. Tan solo unos centímetros los separaban. El rostro de Karin se puso rojo, al igual que el de Toushiro. Ambos sentían la respiración del otro. Los ojos de Toushiro se enfocaron los labios rosados de Karin. _Tentadores_, pensó para sí. Volvió a abofetearse mentalmente. ¿Pero en qué pensaba? Karin se separó al instante de él.

Se quedaron un minuto en silencio, hasta que Toushiro decidió romperlo.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme?- le preguntó mirando hacia el parque nuevamente. Le apetecía un buen partido de soccer.

-Ah, ehh, quería que me dijeras sobre tu misión- dijo un tanto avergonzada. Segundos después volvió a ser la Karin de siempre- ¡Tengo derecho, también soy Shinigami!- se quejó ella. Él sonrió.

-Es una misión secreta, que solo yo puedo saber- le respondió él simplemente.

-¡No es justo!- dijo y se cruzó de brazos y desvió su vista de él. Él la miró por unos segundos, divertido, y luego miró al parque. Tenía una idea. Se divertiría un rato con ella.

-Haremos un trato- comenzó a decir y ella lo miró con una ceja enarcada y curiosidad. ¿Qué clase de trato?- No, mejor, una apuesta- se lo pensó mejor. Una apuesta era más interesante.

-Continúa- le animó ella. Aquello de la apuesta había llamado su atención.

-Jugaremos un partido de soccer, el que mete 5 goles gana, y si tú ganas te diré cuál es mi misión- dijo sin cambiar su semblante de indiferencia. Ella lo miró por unos segundos, sopesándolo.

-Está bien, así será- dijo él y luego continuó- ¿y si tú ganas?- preguntó. Mmm… ¿qué le pediría?

Toushiro se lo pensó dos segundos. Lo que dijo a continuación lo sorprendió a él y al parecer a ella también.

-Me besarás- le dijo. Intentó no sonrojarse. ¡¿Cómo había pedido eso?! ¡¿Besarlo?! ¡Eso era una locura! ¿Por qué le había apostado eso? _Porque eso es lo que quieres, besarla_, se mofó de él Hyorinmaru. _¡Cállate!_, lo mandó a callar, sonrojado.

Miró a Karin. Parecía estar aún en estado de shock. Seguramente le diría que no, que ni lo… pero Karin lo interrumpió con su respuesta.

-Está bien, si ganas, te besaré- dijo sonrojada y los brazos cruzados. Él tan solo asintió. Ella agregó- Sin shunpo, el shunpo está prohibido- le dijo. Él volvió a asentir.

Ambos se posicionaron cada uno del lado de la cancha que le correspondía. Karin comenzaría el partido. Pateó la pelota y comenzó a correr con ella, driblándola y pasando a Toushiro, quien al notarla pasar por su lado, comenzó a correr detrás de ella e intentar quitarle la pelota. Pocos metros antes de que ella llegara a su área de arco, él le quitó la pelota y comenzó a llevarla para el lado contrario con Karin intentando alcanzarlo por detrás. Segundos después, Karin hizo una barrida y logró quitarle el balón a Toushiro y se dirigió a su arco. Al estar allí, pateó la pelota con fuerza y ésta se adentró en el arco marcando un gol para Karin. Karin 1, Toushiro 0, pensó Karin con una gran sonrisa. Ella haría que Toushiro le dijera cuál es su misión.

Continuaron jugando durante más de media hora. Estaban empatados. 4 – 4. El que marcara el próximo gol sería el vencedor y ganador de la apuesta.

Karin estaba en posesión de la pelota y se acercaba con gran velocidad – sin usar shunpo – al arco de Toushiro. Al estar allí pateó la pelota para marcar el gol de la victoria. _¡Sí!_ Festejó en su mente, pero lo que pasó a continuación le sorprendió. No esperó que Toushiro interceptara su tiro en medio del aire y mucho menos esperaba que él driblara la pelota hacia su arco y pateara la pelota y marca el gol que lo haría vencedor. No había podido hacer nada. Él había ganado. Ahora tendría que besarlo. _Cómo si eso te molestara o no quisieras_, dijo una voz femenina en su interior. Maldita zanpakutoh.

Era verdad, no le molestaría besarlo. Es más quería, pero nunca pensó que él se lo pediría y mucho menos en una apuesta. A ella le había gustado a Toushiro desde hacía tiempo, pero siempre había pensado que era pasajero, pero al parecer no era así.

Escuchó la voz de Toushiro justo detrás de ella. Tembló.

-He ganado Karin- susurró él. Ella lo escuchó perfectamente. Se dio vuelta y notó que lo tenía a tan solo unos centímetros de ella. Sus cuerpos casi se chocaban. Ella asintió.- Debes cumplir con tu parte de la apuesta- le recordó. Ella tragó con nerviosismo.

-Ya lo sé, enano de primaria- se mofó ella. Venas sobresalieron en la frente de Toushiro. ¡Era tan divertido hacerlo enfadar!

-¡No me llames así!- medio gritó él. Ella rió y él frunció el ceño- bueno, cumple con tu parte, Karin- volvió a recordarle. Ella suspiró.

Se acercó a él, se puso de puntitas y apretó sus labios suavemente contra los de Toushiro. Ambos cerraron sus ojos. Ella comenzó a mover con lentitud sus labios sobre los de él. Sorpresivamente, sus labios eran cálidos, no fríos.

Había comenzado como un beso lento y tímido, pero al cabo de unos segundos se había vuelto intenso.

Las manos de Toushiro se posaron sobre la cintura de Karin y la atrajo hacia él, apretándola contra su pecho. Ella llevó sus manos hacia su cuello y lo rodeó. Él rozó su labio inferior con la punta de su lengua y ella abrió su boca sin duda alguna, dejando que la invadiera, la saboreara. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, jugaban la una con la otra, era una danza que no parecía tener fin.

Al cabo de varios minutos se separaron por la falta de aire. Ambos jadeantes se miraban con intensidad. Ambos había disfrutado aquél beso de sobremanera. Ambos querían más, pero no querían admitirlo.

Karin soltó un suspiro.

-Supongo que tendré que averiguar de qué se trata tu misión por mi cuenta- dijo sin separarse de él. Le gustaba estar entre sus brazos. Él le sonrió ladinamente y ella lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-No, no tendrás que hacerlo- dijo- yo te lo diré- ella se quedó atónita. ¿Le hizo pasar por todo aquello para luego terminar diciéndoselo? Frunció el ceño- pero te lo diré, porque ésta misión te concierne a ti- y agregó- Yamamoto-soutaicho te quiere en la Sociedad de Almas, como parte del Gotei 13- le dijo sin más.

Ella quiso gritar. ¡Le había hecho jugar contra él y cumplir su apuesta y pasar por todo lo que pasó cuando la misión le concernía a ella! Comenzó a gritarle y a golpearle el pecho con sus puños.

-¡Eres un idiota, enano de primaria, Toushiro!- comenzó a gritarle. Él la miró divertido.- ¡Me haces pasar por todo esto cuando igualmente tenías que decirme sobre tu estúpida misión! ¡Eres un estúpido, solo hiciste eso por div…!- pero Toushiro la había interrumpido.

-Ya cállate- dijo y volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Al principio forcejó, pero luego se rindió y se dejó llevar por aquel apasionado beso.

_Malditas hormonas_, pensó Toushiro mientras la besaba. Todo eso había sido culpa de sus estúpidas hormonas – también lo había sido de Karin por provocarlo, pero principalmente de las hormonas- . Todo eso había ocurrido a causa de sus _malditas hormonas_. Pero aunque fuera su culpa, se los agradecía. A causa de ellas, había hecho algo que había querido hacer durante mucho tiempo.

_Te lo dije, Hitsugaya-kun, yo siempre tengo razón_, le dijo Hyorinmaru, pero él no le prestó atención. Él tan solo se concentró en la chica que tenía entre sus brazos y a la cual estaba besando. Nada más importaba en ese momento.

* * *

**Bueno... Se acabó el One Shot! jaja =P espero que les haya gustado y no les haya aburrido xD me gustaría saber qué piensan, así que espero que dejen su opinión en un review! =) no importa si es bueno o malo... quiero que me digan qué les pareció, si les gustó o no... eso sí, si no les gustó, espero que dejen alguna crítica _constructiva_, no una en que digan... cosas malas jajaja xD no voy a poner ejemplos, supongo que ustedes saben a qué me refiero... Bueno... espero leer sus opiniones! Ya nos leeremos en alguna otra historia que escriba o en alguna de las que ya tengo! Se cuidan, xauuuuuu...!**


End file.
